


Reunion and new Changes

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: Reunion of The Shield [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Authority loses Stephanie to Anti-Authority, F/M, Hardy Siblingz return, Shield Reunion, Shield recruit new member, Stephanie McMahon divorces Triple H
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: After Seth Rollins defects from The Authority, The Shield reunite and fight for the freedom of the WWE locker room from them. Except they didn't expect to gain Stephanie and Vince McMahon on their side along with two chaotic siblings returning from TNA...





	Reunion and new Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts with a preview of the fic, who the Shield's fourth member is and the near end of The Authority

**_"Rollins! You get out here you, coward!" Hunter Herst Helmsley screamed out during a taping of RAW, he'd had enough of Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose ambushing The Authority. Suddenly, the Titantrion burst to life with another of The Shield's typical promos 'now why would I do that, Hunter? We all know you just wanna humiliate me' Seth cackled, a grinning Dean and Roman standing beside him._ **

**_"Get out here!" Seth chuckled "what'd you boys think?" He smirked "if he wants us..." Roman laughed "he's gonna get us, better be careful what you wish for" Dean cackled, the feed disappearing and Hunter growling in anger at the trio that were The Shield. How had The Authority failed to destroy them? Rollins had joined them for power, only to turn against them once the WWE Championship was his and he rejoiced The Shield._ **

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima_

_Delta_

_SHIELD_

**_Spec Ops played as The Shield walked out through the crowd, but there wasn't three of them...no...there was FOUR?! The fourth member had a typical Shield bandana on the lower half of their face and another on their head covering their hair save for the eyes. As they joined them in the ring, the fourth member took off the bandanas to reveal their identity as...JODY CENA?! Jody Cena hated The Shield, she had always said that._ **

**_"Surprised? See Hunter, when Seth was injured after these boys reunited, Dean and Roman turned to me for help" she sniggered "why you of all the locker room?" Hunter demanded "possibly because I've got a valid reason_** **_to be pissed at you" Jody snarled, glancing at Seth with a fond smile "you two..." Roman laughed "we've known for ages" then Seth piped up again "that and you had no clue your wife's been having an affair with Dean?" Hunter looked like he wanted to kill both Dean and Stephanie._ **

**_"You will pay for this...!" He snarled, leaving with Evolution and the WWE Universe going crazy for The Shield "we'll be waiting, Hunter..." Dean called after Evolution._ **


End file.
